Pokémon the legend of aura : The legend rises
by Deadlight13
Summary: What if three different timelines collided, what if everything we know has changed, what if Ash is more mature than his age, while we ponder about this, join Ash in his vacation in Alola before he becomes a Pokémon trainer. smarter, stronger, mature, intelligent and aura Ash.
1. Chapter 1

_An: hey guys this is my first Pokémon fic, an alternate timeline one, so please sorry if you don't like it._

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Satoshi and Nintendo while some characters will be my idea**

 _ **Chapter one : wake up in Alola**_

Nine year old Ashton Aaron Cornelius Ketchum woke up late than usual, well he had stayed up till midnight reading about Alola, recording all details in the proton pokedex a creation of his own, you might ask, which nine year old boy would create a whole sophisticated device, no normal boy can but Ash wasn't normal by any means, neither were his friends, Gary the grandson of the famous professor Oak, Sapphire the daughter of professor Birch, ruby the son of Norman the most powerful gym leader of Hoeen, Crystal the daughter of professor Elm, Verity and Elena daughters of Cynthia and Steven Stone, Pearl, the daughter of famous coordinated Mrs. Berlitz, Black the son of Unova's most famous businessman, White the daughter of professor Juniper, Y the daughter of professor Sycamore, X the son of the General of the Kalos army, Gladion the son of the President of the aether Paradise the biggest research laboratory in all of the world. Most of the group were children of famous people and Ash fit well in this group, how you ask, he was the son of the most powerful trainer in the whole world, but sadly, he died before Ash became 5, Ash was currently in Alola why you ask? Well, Ash was here celebrating a group reunion between all his friends and their parents who were actually his father's friends and rivals, right now Ash was in the middle of a huge pile of books, his Dex switched off due to power loss he picked it up, put it to charge and looked at the six oval shaped eggs that changed color when looked at different angles, his birthday gifts, the first one was yellow red and blue, the second blue and black, the third, green , white and red, the fourth, blue and white, the fifth, pure red, and finally the sixth, green and dark green, Ash sighed and went into the bathroom to get ready,

Ash came out half an hour later, and picked up the dex, it showed fully charged, 'have to find a source that doesn't die, maybe a rotom' he thought to himself, "Ash come to breakfast!" his mother shouted, "coming mother!" Ash shouted and opened the door and went out.

Ash had a good meal of pancakes and meat loaf, he then went back to his room and packed the eggs carefully into a cuboidal box that was specially designed to hold six eggs, he took it and the dex and went out of their rented cabin for some fresh air, "The others will come before today evening, better come back before noon" he said to himself and walked towards the pathway that led to the city from the beach.

Ash sighed as the city was entirely crowded, it being the tourist season, he simply pushed his way through to the opposite edge of hauoli city, once Ash reached a clearing, he collapsed and relaxed, that was when a beep sound came from the box, Ash immediately rose and opened it, the yellow egg was glowing, he took it out and held it in his hand, the egg slowly cracked and hatched, and a curious little yellow Pokémon with a lightning shaped tail, pink cheeks and two black ears poked its head out, a pichu and then, one by one, all the eggs began to hatch, a riolu, ralts, froakie, charmander and a treecko came out in that order, their curious eyes looking at Ash, who smiled, the Pokémon immediately took a liking to him and jumped on top of him, and snuggled, "Hey guys! , stop , you're tickling me!" Ash spoke out loud, and in turn, the Pokémon actually began tickling him, until pichu rubbed his cheeks on Ash's face which shocked everyone, it caused all of the Pokémon to cry, including pichu even though it was he who started it, Ash immediately sent out a pulse of aura, calming down them all, a technique that his teacher had taught him, the only one he could perform well enough.

 **An: so that's chap 1 done, I'll post the next one when I have time.**

 **Please comment .**


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: hey guys I'm back, new chapter is up, and while you're at it, yes, Ash can use aura, and is seriously mature, so go on read and comment.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon it is owned by Satoshi and Nintendo some characters are mine though**_

 **Chapter two : so much for peace**

Ash sighed as his new Pokémon

Settled peacefully on his lap, he took out his dex and scanned them all, starting with pichu

" _Pichu the electric mouse Pokémon….._

The dex began but was cut off by stomach grumbling, Ash was sire it wasn't him, it came from the charmander, it then spread on to the others, and all of them began to start crying, again, Ash deadpanned, "Proton play some soothing music and while you are at it, show the shortest route to your nearest charging port" Ash said and stood up, "command accepted, showing way to nearest charging port" , and the dex set up the GPS and traced a route to the nearest Pokémon Centre, Ash ran holding the new hatched Pokémon as tightly as he could.

Ash sighed as the nurse Joy squealed, seeing the Pokémon, "Oh what adorable Pokémon newly hatched I see, awww they're hungry I see, wait, I'll get some food" the Pokémon nurse then went on to the adjoining room and returned with a few sample pokéblocks and a comfey, the comfey then used aroma therapy which calmed down the Pokémon, then the nurse handed out a few pokéblocks to test and find out their taste, Ash placed a few in his hand and extended it kneeling before his Pokémon, they all reached out silently with a happy and content face, as all of them picked a certain pokéblock, the nurse went back into the room and returned with 6 different plates and placed one in front of each of them, pichu first tasted one and then dove in, the rest, seeing pichu followed suit, a few minutes, later, the food in the plate had vanished without a trace, "So shall we have a checkup now?" the nurse asked and Ash complied, walking into the next room with the nurse, Ash observed as the nurse ran the scanner , starting from pichu and slowly going on till treecko, she finally turned and said, "Your Pokémon are all healthy and well, their IVs and EVs are all perfect and why, they are the perfect examples for a Pokémon of their species." Ash smiled and replied, "Thank you nurse Joy, if you don't mind, can I go ?" "Yes yes, sorry if I kept you too long, go on" She said and Ash left the Pokémon center

Ash found himself on the way back home, while the baby Pokémon where jumping and hopping and skipping playfully and following him, Ash looked back and smiled, he had captured them with the luxury balls that were inbuilt with the incubator, and they hated the experience he could say with the looks on their faces after he had captured them, suddenly Ash froze, so did the Pokémon, he heard some noise coming from behind him, it almost sounded like a stampede, 'but a stampede would happen in the wild, must be something else' Ash thought but immediately changed his mind as he say at least two dozen tauros charging at him, he picked up his Pokémon and ran, that was the only logical solution right? Wrong, he regretted running, tauros were at least two times faster than him, and they were slowly gaining on him, Ash spotted a power station before him and ran towards it, maybe, someone there could help him.

Ash realized that the plant was abandoned only after he had entered it, but at least he escaped from the rampaging tauros, Ash was currently inside the plant and had lost his way out, he decided to explore it a bit further, and regretted doing so as the next second, something orange hit him and locked him out cold.

Ash woke up and looked at the proton dex in his hand, there was a slight glow from it, Ash switched it on and a voice shouted, "Hey nice to meet you, I'm proton, your friendly handheld rotom, by the way, cool device, but it lacks the charging capacity and programming, but do not fret cause I'm here and I'll take care of these problems." The pokédex inhabited by the rotom said.

Ash finally reached his home guided by the rotom and sat down for lunch, his mother couldn't stop spoiling the baby Pokémon with food, Ash sighed and sat on a chair after his lunch, he sighed seeing his Pokémon with his mother and began thinking of what his next invention should be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 hide and seek**

When Ash kept down the dex, the house was a huge battlefield, pichu and riolu were fighting against charmander and treecko, while ralts and froakie were standing in the side provoking the two teams, "guys stop!" Ash shouted, the said Pokémon turned and blinked, 'of course, they still don't know the basic lessons in language' Ash thought to himself, 'unless he left them with a Pokémon that was experienced with taking care of newly hatched Pokémon, he was doomed.' Ash thought for a moment and decided, it was either his mother's togekiss or her blissey 'or maybe both,' Ash decided and called to his mother, "Mother can I borrow your blissey and togekiss?" he asked, "sure Ashy if you stop calling me mother and call mom like normal kids do," his mother retorted, "fine _mom,_ will you please lend me your blissey and togekiss?" Ash asked with a hint of sarcasm, "Sure Ashy, I'll send them right to you," his mother replied and soon enough, they both came and looked at the mayhem and figured out what to do, "thanks a lot blissey and togekiss, while you are at it, can you please teach them how to speak?" Ash asked politely and the two Pokémon obliged and went on to calm down the Pokémon, while Ash rose to go to his room, togekiss blocked him and signaled him to go back, "Um may I know why you're asking me to go back?" Ash asked, of course, he wasn't expecting an answer, but what happened next surprised him, togekiss talked to him, she actually talked to him, " _because I expect you to play with them so that they get used to you and actually listen to you."_ Ash blinked, "wait did you….., never mind, I guess I finally got that trick, I guess that means that when I go back, he's going to take it to the next level." Ash deadpanned at his last statement, his teacher had his own ways of training, "fine then, I guess I'll just sit with them and listen to _class_." Ash said as blissey frowned at him for his sarcasm, The 'class' wasn't as boring as Ash had thought it would be, now that he could actually understand Pokémon, he learnt more about the life of Pokémon 'the professor would _kill_ to hear this.' Ash thought to himself, "recording…recording…recording complete" a voice said from the pokédex, the rotom the threw a smiley on the screen while Ash wondered where he got that from, "why did you record that? No one would under….wait, I did install the translator, forget what I asked, just don't give it to the professors when they come alright?" Ash said as the lesson had finished, he still didn't understand how he lessons for over that quickly, maybe just because Pokémon mature faster than humans and so get lessons faster' Ash thought, ' _shall we play a game?'_ a squeaky little voice asked, which Ash was sure was pichu's "sure how about hide and seek?" Ash asked, everyone agreed, and ralts had an evil smirk on his face, Ash noticed it and, "no teleporting" he said which took off the smirk from ralts's face, and "ralts is going to be the one chasing us all, the first one he catches is the next one who chases us all, got it?" Ash asked, " _sure do guy with the weird blue eyes"_ pichu said, "weird blue eyes?" Ash asked and looked at the mirror in the hallway, his eyes were cobalt blue instead of the usual brown, along with it, his weird birthmarks that looked like lightning bolts had disappeared Ash would have sworn that it was a completely different person in the mirror if it wasn't for the similarity in his dress and the riolu behind him making faces, "Mother…can you come here?" Ash asked, "just a moment Ashy" she said and came, "wait, Ash is that you?" she asked, "Incredible, right now you look a lot like your father than my father, why, you even have his eyes, but how did this happen?" Ash shrugged, "maybe its just an aura thing you know mother, guess this happened either before or after I started understanding Pokémon." His mother sighed, "I don't know Ash, well you know what, I'm calling Riley out here, maybe he can explain, until then, don't do anything reckless" she said, "by the way I'm going shopping, if they come, lead them to the beach will you Ashy?" "yes mother, bit can you please stop calling me Ashy? It sounds silly." Ash pleaded, "sure the day you start calling me mom like normal kids do" she said and left, Ash sighed and turned to see his Pokémon waiting, "fine let's start" he said and every Pokémon except ralts ran a different direction, Ash smiled and he himself ran of into the house,

After a few minutes, Ash heard the bell ringing, he went out of his hiding place to answer it, he opened the door to see Elena standing out, "hey Elena" Ash greeted, "hey Ash, what's going on in there?" she asked, this was answered by charmander hitting Ash on the back and him falling on Elena, they both blushed and Ash stood up, and helped Elena up, "sorry about that, we were playing hide and seek, and well that happened" Ash apologized, "No problem" Elena said, "I'll just call over my mom and sis," she said and ran off to call them both.

(A/N:I'm going silent)


End file.
